The Unknown
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: A new threat is scouring the sea; Jack, Will and Elizabeth are thrown into another adventure where they risk losing everything. M for violence, swearing and possible sexual situations. Please rate and review
1. Prolouge

This is my first really dark fic with defined plot line, please rate and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but The Unknown and the plot line.

**The Unknown**

**Prologue**

Prologue

Long ago, before the time of piracy, before written history, came the beginning of the Unknown. If they had had a name it had been long lost to man. The Unknown were an ancient race, clever and deceitful. They had been born out of hate and spite. Deep in the darkest cave in the deepest ocean the Unknown were created. They were the spawn of Calypso. Mixing with dark magic the sea goddess produced offspring more terrifying than anything else that had ever graced the planet. Shocked with what she had made Calypso seeked to destroy them. This failed; the creatures had been born of dark magic and so had inherited terrible powers.

When she found that she could not destroy then Calypso imprisoned them, deep where no man could ever go. The earth was still young and as a result there were many places with which she could hide them. She searched; from the deepest fissure at the bottom of the sea to the tallest mountain she looked for somewhere to hide these terrible creatures.

Eventually she had no choice, using all the elements she bound them in the cave from which they had been conceived. There was one final part to the spell; cutting part of herself she anchored them with her own flesh. For now the Earth was safe from the terrible malice of the Unknown.

For millions of years the world prospered, the reign of the dinosaurs came and went. But the meteor that fell to earth and ended the time of the dinosaurs weakened the bond that held the Unknown prisoner in their dark cave. They knew this and settled down to wait, they knew that it was only a matter of time before they were strong enough and the bond was weak enough for them to be set free.

Calypso had no knowledge of the weakening of the bond, as mistress of the sea she could spare no thought for her offspring that festered in the cave. The earth was moving on and Calypso was struggling to keep up with all the changes that were happening in the world. When she had bound herself to the cave she had made a mistake. Using her magic the Unknown were able to feed off it, it made them stronger and more deceitful than ever. They only had one aim, to break free and wreak havoc on the world; at this time the humans were starting to come to being. Calypso watched them from their first meal to the first boat they made. When they started sailing she devised the Locker, a place where the dead could go if they died at sea. She appointed herself as ferrier of the dead. At first the job did not entail very much as the humans were wary of the sea, they seldom ventured onto its unpredictable waters. Calypso would often take a male to her fancy, but she was loath to produce any offspring with her lovers, lest they turn out like the Unknown.

This carried on for hundreds of years. And all this time, the Unknown waited. They had an eternity of patience. Finally, they deemed the time was right and broke free of the cave. Then descended upon the earth like a disease.

At first they were cautious, they had had no dealings with people and did not know what to expect. They came in human form and wormed their way into the minds of their unsuspecting prey. Soon they learned everything they needed to know, a mass slaughter began where the Unknown killed freely, simply for fun. This was when they revealed their true forms. Tall columns of fire, earth, wind and sea. All the elements compressed into a being of hate and malice. They sacrificed humans in big rituals that combined all the elements in a big ceremony. A darkness descended upon the human race, they lived in fear of these beasts, and for a long time it looked like nothing could be done, nothing could be done to save the human race and they were doomed to spend the rest of eternity under the tyrannical rule of the Unknown.

Calypso knew that the Unknown were free, but she was powerless to halt their savage attack on the humans she had come to love and respect. Because she had used her own flesh to bind the Unknown in their cave her powers against them were almost useless. She could only watch and try to devise a plan as her offspring slaughtered the people. Many took to hiding in dark caves, moving only during a sacrifice. So as a result the development of the human race was slow. Once in her search for a plan she even stumbled across one of the human sacrifices made by the Unknown. The human was first bound using sharp vines to a table moulded of earth. Then, one of the Unknown would speak an incantation, the force of the words would cause the human sacrifice to shriek in pain and steam would rise from the body. Next came the sea, a controlled wave would splash over the body, but nowhere else. The human was contained in a bubble, a crowd would gather to watch, out of fear. After the water had subsided the Unknown would form a circle round their victim, fire would appear and very carefully they would burn the skin above each of the major organs. The brain, the heart, the lungs, the kidneys, the liver, the genitals. But this was no ordinary fire; the skin would bubble and slowly melt away revealing the organs underneath. So controlled were the Unknown in their practice that the human was still alive at this point. The screams would echo in the otherwise silent sky.

As the screams dissipated to whimpers the Unknown made their next move. One by one they would step up until they formed a barrier around their human victim. They would form hands and each one would plunge it deep into the body. Blood splattered the ground and the mound, each hand was withdrawn holding handfuls of tissue and the organs, the brain came last, the Unknown had developed a method which meant they could keep their sacrifice alive even after the heart and lungs had been removed. The whimpering was stronger now, but the human was getting weaker. Using a sharp stone one of the Unknown would step forward and carefully cut through the skull, the process was slow and all the while the victim moaned.

When the cut was complete the top part of the head was laid back, as if on hinges, liquid flowed freely from the brain and seeped down into the ground, the crowd that watched stood horrified, some were sick. All the while the Unknown stood gleefully, awaiting the crucial moment. One would look up and wait. The moon which up till now had been obscured by clouds was revealed, the Unknown had placed the mound with meticulous planning so that it lay right in the path of the light that the moon emitted. This was the moment; the Unknown who had looked to the sky carefully lifted the brain from the head, handling it as if it was a newborn baby. The human shuddered as the brain left its head and their eyes glazed and they welcomed death. The Unknown took no notice of the death; all their attention was focused solely on the brain they held in their hands. Another picked up the heart and together all the Unknown stood, bathed in moonlight, the heart and the brain, side by side, lifted into the air. A knife was produced and very carefully the heart and the brain were cut, the fluids that oozed from the organs were lapped up greedily.

When the organs had been drained dry the Unknown would replace them back in the body. A wind would be raised, which lifted the body high into the sky, the Unknown would take flight suddenly and drift up after it, when the time was right they would all again plunge their hands deep into the body, light shone from where their hands lay and a rumble would be heard, it filled the air, until suddenly the body exploded, tissue, flesh blood and guts rained down on the crowd many of whom shrieked. It was now that the Unknown laughed. They laughed and cackled as they swooped over the humans, confident that they reigned supreme always.

What the Unknown did not know what Calypso had finally found a way on binding them back where they came from. It was risky and barbaric, but it was the only conceivable way that the Unknown could be bound again. One night, when the moon was full she laid her trap. It involved luring the Unknown back down into the cave where they had been born. This wasn't easy as they were loath to return to the place of their imprisonment. But Calypso set a sacrifice. Now the Unknown were beings that loved torture and pain, so the idea of taking a human sacrifice down to the darkest depths of the ocean and slaughtering it there made them go wild with excitement and they all flooded down there without even beginning to think that there may be a trap. But Calypso had a plan. Before the victim was taken down she extracted his heart and placed it in a chest, this chest was then hidden away somewhere where it could never be found. Inside the victim she placed a surrogate heart and baited her trap.

Using a human sacrifice Calypso was able to reverse her magic on the Unknown and trap them once more in the cave. The poor human she had used was somewhere between the border of life and death, Calypso appointed him ferrier of the dead and raised a ship for him, and thus came the first Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_.

The man who she had appointed as Captain of the _Dutchman_ took some of the people that died at sea to be his crew, with the Unknown bound once more in their cave people were free to come out and the human race was free of the fear that had gripped them for hundreds of years. They started to explore the world they lived in, and this meant that they travelled on the sea. People died and so the _Dutchman _had a purpose, guiding the souls from the world of the living, to the afterlife, which Calypso had created. For a while things worked out. But then the chest was found, the Romans dug it up. Calypso had believed that she had hidden the chest where it could never be found, but the humans were clever. When they discovered what it was they set out to destroy it. Seeing what the men were planning Calypso placed a curse on the heart before they could find it. Whoever stabbed the heart would have to put their own heart there instead and bind themselves to the _Dutchman_ in servitude. Many people went after the Dead Man's Chest and all shared their time as Captain.

Calypso watched and ruled the seas for over a thousand years before she met Davy Jones, she fell in love. But he too succumbed to the power that the _Dutchman _had. Carving out his heart he placed it in the chest and set about doing the duty that Calypso had charged him with. Only she bent her own rules. Ten years, ten years of service and then he was free from the binding to be with the one that he loved. He accepted and settled to do his ten years.

But fate is cruel, even mistress of the sea could not stop fate. When Davy Jones' ten years were up she wasn't there. Just as he was ending his time the Unknown made a bid for freedom, Calypso had to be there to bind them anew. As a result she missed Jones and condemned him to an eternity of servitude. She could not tell him why she had not been there to set him free. In his fury Davy Jones went to the Brethren Court and showed them how to bind the Sea Goddess. They captured her and bound her in human form. In this state her powers were diminished and she could not watch over the Unknown as she had before. As time went past they grew stronger and the bond grew weaker again. They could break out, but to get to their full powers again they would need to perform a very special ritual. With the Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_.

After time Davy Jones was killed and a new Captain took his place. Whenever a new Captain came the bind grew weaker still and now it was weak enough. They were ready. All they needed was one thing. William Turner.


	2. Chapter 1

- 5 -

**A/N: I know that prologue was rather boring but I promise that the story itself is better! Please rate and review this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: again, I own nothing! Alas! **

Chapter 1

The waves that lapped on the sand could have belonged to any beach in the world. But this beach was special. Elizabeth Turner stood, submerged in water up to her knees. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. The sound of a babies cry woke her from her trance. She waded back through the water and onto the sand where a baby was crying in a hamper. Elizabeth lifted the baby and rocked him from side to side.

"Shhhh." She soothed, the baby, happy to back in its mother's arms stopped crying instantly. Elizabeth rocked him until he fell asleep before gazing out at the setting sun. It had been a ritual in the year that Will had been away. Every night, as the last of the sun faded and dipped below the horizon, she would stop whatever she was doing and look at the sea. Despite all the efforts made by various relatives and friends to move away from the sea she had stayed. She felt closer to Will this way. She had always felt at home near the sea, but it was bittersweet closeness. The sea had taken away the one man she had ever loved. Clutching the baby closer to her Elizabeth closed her eyes. Tonight was special. Tonight marked the one-year since Will had left her. Their son, Alex, was three months old. Already he had his father's eyes and his mother's hair, which was getting darker by the day.

There had been an outrage when Elizabeth had come back to her family, pregnant and with no husband. She had not told anybody yet why Will wasn't with her, she had never found the right moment. There had been whispers, talk of affairs and death. Elizabeth's family had welcomed her back with open arms; they had fed her, clothed her and helped her prepare her for motherhood. When the baby had arrived they had helped her through. Elizabeth had wanted the baby to be born at sea, so that Will may have had a hope of seeing his child being born. But her aunt, who was looking after her, had put her foot down and insisted that Elizabeth had had more than enough of the sea. 'It wasn't healthy for a young woman like her to be consorting with pirates.' She had snorted. Elizabeth had smiled internally at this. What would her family do if they found out that she was actually Pirate King?

Elizabeth heard footsteps and turned to see her cousin Daisy walking across the sand. Daisy was Elizabeth's age and had a small pointed face. Soft features and grey eyes were framed by wispy blonde hair that was the colour of hay. She was quiet and refined, everything a well brought up young lady should be. The complete opposite of Elizabeth. She smiled and sat down on a rock, being careful not to crumple her skirts as she did so.

"I thought I might find you here." She said. Elizabeth put Alex back in his hamper and sat down on the sand next to her cousin.

"Have they summoned me?" she asked. Daisy laughed and shook her head,

"No, I just came to find you." there was silence for a moment. Daisy watched her cousin, she was watching the sea. Her eyes were sad.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly. Elizabeth jerked and looked at her.

"Who?" Daisy smiled.

"Will." She replied. She had met Will a few times on her numerous visits to Port Royal, both before and after their engagement. Even before Daisy could see that Will had been in love with Elizabeth. Anyone could have seen it. At the mention of Will's name Elizabeth swallowed hard. She didn't answer for a moment, and when she did the whole story came out. No lies, no false truths, the whole tale as it had been. Daisy didn't interrupt, she sat and listened patiently. When Elizabeth got to Will's death she had to stop and couldn't continue for several minutes, tears shone in her eyes and she hugged her knees to her. Finally she bravely struggled on and told of how Will had died and then in order to be with his bride had bound himself to the _Dutchman _for ten years.

When she had finished her story Daisy sat in silence for a moment.

"What happened to Jack Sparrow?" she asked. Elizabeth let out a bark of laughter.

"No idea. Here today, gone the next. Last I heard of him he was trying to get his ship back from Barbossa." She chuckled and shook her head. Daisy was trying to figure out if she envied or pitied Elizabeth. She had known her for her whole life and so knew that she was not like other noble ladies. There was a liveliness about her that the other members of the aristocratic circle did not have. The life of piracy was more suited to Elizabeth than one spent married to a boring noble. Daisy smiled as she thought of her cousin married to some navy man, no Elizabeth Swann would never settle for someone like that. She looked around and saw that night had almost fallen whilst Elizabeth had been telling her story. She stood up and yawned.

"We should go back inside, it'll be dinner soon." Elizabeth took one last look at the sea and nodded reluctantly. She picked up the hamper and cradled it in her arms.

"You know, they would understand." Daisy ventured as they made their way back up the beach towards the house. Elizabeth's lips quirked and she gave a slight shake of her head.

"They would say they would, but I know that they wouldn't, they can't really. They never believed that Will loved me and I loved him. He was always beneath them. Even my father to a certain extent, he welcomed him eventually. But begrudgingly. She shook her head more vigoursly. "No I would appreciate it if you didn't tell them where Will is." Daisy promised and together they made their way towards the grand house that sat on the top of the hill.

Elizabeth had inherited a lot of money when her father had died. Using it she had built herself a house on top of the hill that overlooked the beach where she and Will had shared their last day together. She wanted to watch it so that when he came back she was there. When her family had learned that she was alone and with child they had immediately moved in with her. Her father's sister, Eve, and her three daughters and one son. Eve's husband Sam also came but he was a merchant and spent a lot of time at sea. Elizabeth had been glad of their company, for she needed the distraction. It was only at night, when it was dark and all was quiet that she was allowed her thoughts. It was now that she though of Will. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw his face, she heard his voice. She cried at these times, always so that her family wouldn't hear. When Alex had been born it got easier. She had something that she could throw her energy into, wholeheartedly. It was tiring, raising a baby but Elizabeth cherished every moment of it. When he cried in the night she as there to hold him and rock him back to sleep. When he had laughed for the first time she had cried. He was a mix of both his father and his mother.

Daisy and Elizabeth, who had Alex's hamper clutched in her arms made their way into the house through the front door. They could hear talking from the front room and Elizabeth was surprised to hear the deep, gruff tones of her Uncle Sam. Daisy grinned and gathering her skirts up ran into the drawing room. Elizabeth followed slowly. She got to the door and looked in to see Daisy embracing her father. Sam Smith was a tall man, in his fifties; he had a handsome face and grey thinning hair. His blue eyes that had lost none of their sparkle now turned to Elizabeth.

"And how's my favourite niece?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled and stepped forward.

"I'm fine." Sam kissed her cheek and peered into the hamper.

"And how's the little tyke doing?" he chuckled tickling Alex under the chin. Alex gurgled and waved his arms around. Elizabeth grinned and lifted her son out of the hamper and into his great-uncles arms. Her aunt stood and gave her a small smile. Eve Swann was a tall thin woman with a kindly face and grey-blue eyes that matched her husbands. Behind Eve Elizabeth could see her other cousins, Roger, Kate and Jane. And sitting on a couch looking rather nervous was a young man. He was handsome with blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He looked about Elizabeth's age and carried the air of a noble man. Elizabeth turned to her aunt. Eve smiled.

"Elizabeth there is someone I want you to meet." She gestured to the young man who stood and came to stand by her side. "This is Lord Peter Kensington. He's just arrived in the Caribbean from England. Peter stepped forward and gave a small bow. "His father was a good friend with yours." Elizabeth thought hard. The name Kensington did ring a bell. He was a powerful Duke or something that her father had occasionally dined with when Lord Kensington had business in the Caribbean. She looked at Peter again and managed a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, holding out a hand for him to shake. He took it and dropping his head, placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Swann." He said. Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell him she was no longer 'Miss Swann' but her aunt had plunged on.

"I hope you don't mind, but Lord Kensington will be staying with us for a while." Elizabeth nodded.

"This house is as much yours as mine." She turned back to Lord Kensington. "You're very welcome my Lord." Peter gave a small bow and turned to Eve. As they engaged in conversation Elizabeth went over to her cousins. She sat down next to Roger who threw an arm round her shoulder.

"Lizzie!" he said. "How are you?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"The same as I was a couple of hours ago when you asked me that question." She replied. Roger laughed and took a sip of wine.

Dinner was served shortly after and they all traipsed through to the large dinning room, Elizabeth took her place at the head of the table, Alex was placed in a small pram by her side. The servants came out and deposited soup in front of all the dinners. As they ate Eve coaxed Elizabeth and Peter in conversation with one another. Peter was only happy to oblige, chatting merrily about his family and life back in England. Elizabeth had the funny feeling that her aunt was trying to match make. She had no proof and didn't wish to offend her aunt so she went along with the conversation.

With all the talk of the sea it was not long before talk turned to pirates.

"They're filthy creatures the lot of them." Peter was saying. Elizabeth bristled and Daisy shot her a warning glance over the table. All attention was on Peter as he continued.

"I have a colleague back home who witnessed the battle between the Brethren Court and the East India Trading Company. He says it was horrific, all guns and blazing cannons." Elizabeth hid a smile behind her napkin. Whoever that officer was he had been exaggerating. The main battle had of course taken place in the middle of a maelstrom between _The Black Pearl _and _The Flying Dutchman_. Yes there had been guns and cannons, but not from any of the company ships. She put down her spoon and put her napkin on the table.

"Lord Kensington. I was just wondering, did you colleague actually participate in the fighting?" Peter chuckled and took another sip of soup.

"Well, yes and no. He was there but his ship did not actually do any of the fighting. The only company ship that saw any action was Lord Beckett's ship, _The Endeavour_. She was blown to pieces by _The Flying Dutchman_ and some ship with black sails." He finished his speech and leant back in his chair. Daisy gave Elizabeth a small wink and looked at Peter.

"My Lord, I didn't know _The Flying Dutchman_ was a real ship." Peter looked up and nodded.

"Miss Smith, _The Flying Dutchman_ is indeed a real ship. She is the most feared ship sailing the seven seas." He leaned forward. "She finds shipwrecks and then the captain tortures their souls for a hundred years." All eyes were on Peter, and pleased with such an enraptured audience he carried on. "Her captain changed about a year ago, nothing is know about him. But it has been said that he's worse than the old one. A heartless bastard." Elizabeth felt her jaw clench and her blood began to boil. Peter had obviously not seen her as he was still talking.

"Nobody has seen his face, but he is said to be even more disfigured than his predecessor. The devil in disguise." Elizabeth was fighting to control her temper, her fists clenched and unclenched under the table.

"My Lord, how can you know that this man is 'disfigured' as you say, or the devil? What if he had no choice or say in his fate." Peter threaded his fingers together and looked at Elizabeth curiously.

"You seem to know about this Miss Swann." He replied mildly. Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"I have heard other rumours, that the Captain is in fact an ordinary man who was plucked from his family by forces that were beyond his control. He had a wife who he loved. And he was no monster." She resisted screaming, 'I am his wife!' at the top of her lungs. Peter looked confused and amused at the same time.

"That is a very different version than I have heard. Why only the other week, on my way over here from England I happened to chance upon the _Dutchman_ as she finished preying upon another ship. She dived under the sea in a huge show of noise and splash." Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. Will. She could feel tears threatening and stood up.

"If you will excuse me." She gathered up Alex in her arms and swept from the room, the tears pouring down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun sets and night falls, the world enters another phase. Night is a time associated with evil. When beings of malice and deception venture from their lairs. Cloaked by the darkness they go about their deeds, unseen and unnoticed. Tonight though, gave birth to a whole new meaning of evil. In the darkest, deepest ocean, in the deepest, darkest cave The Unknown were ready, the bond was weak enough. There was a full moon in the sky and even in their watery prison they could feel its power. A voice could be heard, speaking in a language that cracked stones and made the air shake. With a shriek the bond was broken and the Unknown were free. They soared through the water, punching through the surface and launching themselves into the sky. For a moment they hovered, covering the moon and casting darkness on the sea, and then swiftly they disappeared on the horizon.

Calypso never sleeps. Always she is awake. Since being freed by the Court she had travelled, but she always ends up back in the shack on the swamp. Where the flies skim over the dark water and light is rarely seen. It is what she had called home and although she is a drifter she finds she can stay here longer than anywhere else. She was in the shack the night The Unknown broke free from their cave. The first she knew was a blinding flash before her eyes followed a second later by a sharp pain. With a cry her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. She lay writhing on the floor, mouth open in a silent scream. Her convulsions caused claps of thunder to be heard overhead, lightning flashed and waves reached dangerous heights.

Eventually the pain ebbed away to a dull throb. She lay, panting and wide eyed. Closing her eyes she forced herself to take a deep breath. She knew exactly what had happened. They were free, terror rose in her chest, threatening to break out in a scream. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. They would be strong, but not strong enough. They would need one thing. And she knew exactly what it was.

_A stone table set high on a hill, a breeze whips up and makes her shiver. The moon is full overhead and a beam is concentrated on the table. Her legs are shaky and she's worried they won't support her as she begins to move up the hill. The grass is wet under her bare feet. Suddenly there's a hiss and the blades of grass become razor sharp. She cries out in pain as they stab the soft flesh of her feet, the blood trickles down and is sucked up by the earth. She hobbles on up the hill until she reaches a paved circle that surrounds the stone table. Now that she is closer she can see patterns and pictures etched on the stone. A body lies stretched out on the flat top of the table, the arms and legs secured by vines with thorns that dig into the flesh around the ankles and wrists. She realises its Will and she hurries forward. His shirt has been taken off and the ugly scar that tore his heart from his chest stretches along the left hand side, there are signs of whipping on his upper body, blood trickles down and is slowly making its way along the lines of the etchings, giving them a red shine. His face is turned away from her, her hand comes up and she lays it on his shoulder. _

_"Don't touch me!" his voice pierces the silent air, fearful. He turns his head and she gasps. His eyes have been taken, ripped from the sockets leaving only bloody empty dips of skin. The blood runs down his face, he moans and she grips his hand. _

_"Will it's me. It's Elizabeth." He moans again and struggles to free his hands. _

_"No, I won't! Get the fuck away from me!" he screams. The tears pour down her face and she's pleading. Then it gets cold. So cold, her hand freezes to his and she has trouble breathing. Then something laughs, a malicious evil laugh that booms and mixes with thunder and rain. She turns her head…_

Elizabeth sat bolt upright in bed, she raised a hand to her cheek and found it wet with tears. The dream had been so real. So vivid. She brought her foot up quickly to make sure that there was no damage. She sighed and tried to rid the image of Will without his eyes from her mind. Seeing the blood run down his face had been terrifying. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. It was just a dream, it was nothing. Trying to distract herself she looked around the room. In the pale light of dawn she can see the dim outlines of her chair, her dresser and the cot that lies at the foot of her bed. Needing to see something solid and real she crawled to the end of the bed and gazed at her son. For one of the first times he's slept through the night. His little thumb is in his mouth and every so often he sighed gently. Elizabeth felt a smile tugging at her mouth and her heart swelled with pride. There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth looked up.

"Come in." she called. The door opened and Daisy's head poked round the frame.

"Good you're awake." She came in and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Elizabeth. "Where did you go last night?" Elizabeth didn't answer for a moment. After the disastrous dinner she had come to her room and locked herself in.

"I was here." She told Daisy who nodded.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't asked about the ship then maybe he wouldn't have said those things." Elizabeth shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault. Even if you hadn't asked he would have still have said those things. He was looking for an excuse to say that stuff which is why he brought up the subject of piracy." She flashed Daisy a grin. "What do you think would happen if I told him and the rest of the family that I am not only Pirate King, but am married to the Captain of the _Dutchman_ and that my child is his?" Daisy stifled a giggle.

"Hmmm, they would hit the roof." She replied through her laughter. Elizabeth laughed and soon both young women were clutching their stomachs. Eventually Elizabeth stopped and wiped her eyes.

"Whilst it would be a good laugh to see their reaction, I don't think they'd be ready for it." She paused. "Besides' I have another nine years to work out how to tell them for when he comes home." Her voice faltered and she swallowed hard. It was always like this, moments of laughter followed by the realisation of how long she was to be alone without him. Daisy must have sensed what she was thinking and slung an arm round her shoulder.

"Hey, listen to me. I've known you all my life and I know that when you want to do something, you'll generally do it. You want to see Will, and I'm willing to bet everything I own that before this ten year curse is up you will see Will." Elizabeth let out a small laugh at the phrasing of the sentence. She smiled at Daisy.

"Thank you." She said. Daisy shrugged.

"It's no problem, what sort of family would I be if I didn't try and cheer you up." She stood up and stretched. "Well, I for one am starving so I say we go downstairs and get some breakfast." As if he had heard her Alex let out a small cry of agreement. Daisy chuckled.

"And I think Alex likes that idea as well." Smiling Elizabeth gathered her son from his cradle and followed Daisy out of the room.

The waves and storms caused by Calypso's pain the night before had taken their toll on ships sailing the seas that night. As a result _The Flying Dutchman_ was the busiest it had been under its new captain. Will Turner was fast and efficient at his job. Working steadily to get through the backlog of souls that had worked up since Davy Jones had neglected his job. They worked solidly for three weeks to clear all the ships that had been wrecked in the night. Death was something the ship, the crew and her captain had got used to in the many hundreds of years since Calypso had established the _Dutchman_. It was their purpose, the sole reason for the ships existence.

In the weeks that it took the _Dutchman _to clear up the mess made by Calypso Elizabeth was experiencing different problems of her own. Lord Kensington had been staying for three weeks and she had found it nearly impossible to avoid him. To make matters worse it was clear that he liked her and was pursing her. Elizabeth had tried to work out a way in which she could tell him she was already taken. Of course among the locals of Port Royal it was well known that Elizabeth Swann was engaged to a man of the town. But Lord Kensington, or Peter as he had been insisting she call him had spent most of his time in England and so had no knowledge of the engagement. She had so far endured numerous walks on the beach and dinners where the rest of her family had been so quiet and unco-operative that she had been forced to talk to Peter. Now it was evening and she had managed to get out of the house, leaving Alex in the care of Daisy and had come down to the beach by herself. She was sitting on the rock that Daisy had sat on when she had listened to Elizabeth's story and was watching the sea. The rhythmic splashing of the waves as they lapped on the sand and then retreated hurriedly helped to calm her. Her main worry was that she had no one to talk to. Daisy was nice but she wasn't Will. When Elizabeth talked to Will, he just listened, he never interrupted her and criticised her ideas. She was able to be herself, and it was often that when she was talking to Will she let her mouth run away with her and she said things that she would never tell another living soul. Tears pricked at her eyes and she wiped them away fiercely with the back of her hand. She had to stop crying, she was stronger than this. Closing her eyes she willed herself to remain calm, the words that Daisy had said a few weeks before in her bedroom came back to her: '_when you want to do something, you'll generally do it. You want to see Will, and I'm willing to bet everything I own that before this ten year curse is up you will see Will_' she smiled and concentrated on formulating a plan to see her husband.

The taverns on Tortuga never changed. There would always be drunks fighting over the serving girls, who got to bed them. And Jack Sparrow loved it. He was sitting at the back of one such tavern watching the usual rabble with a small smile playing on his face. The last year had been good to him. Except the little hiccup when Barbossa stole his ship. That had lasted about three weeks before Jack had won it back. Barbossa himself was now sitting with one of the tavern girls on his lap. She was running her hands over him whilst he tried in vain to drink from a tankard. Jack watched them and raised an eyebrow. He rifled around in his pocket and pulled out a small dusty bottle of rum; smiling broadly he uncorked the bottle with his teeth and tipped the liquid down his throat. Putting the bottle down on the table but keeping a firm grip on it he scanned the room. His ship had experienced some damage and he was on the lookout for someone who would repair it at a low cost. Naturally a tavern full of drunks was the perfect place to start his search. His eyes found a man in the corner. He was hunched over a bottle and looked ready to pass out. When he did look up it revealed a thin face with gaunt cheeks and bloodshot eyes, hair with the colour and thickness of dirty straw hung like a curtain down the side of his face. His clothes didn't fit his frame and hung off loosely. Everything about the man showed desperation. Jack grinned to himself, picking up his bottle again he sauntered over to where the man was sitting and flopped down next to him, being sure to swipe the purse that hung from his belt.

"Let me buy you a drink friend." He drawled. The man looked up blearily.

"You wha…?" he muttered. Jack shook a few coins from the mans purse into his hand and stood up.

"Come on Jim, a drink for old time's sake." Jim looked up and nodded. Smiling to himself Jack made his way to the bar. Jim had once been a ship builder for the Royal Navy, but then he had discovered drink and ended up where all Navy outcast bums ended, Tortuga. When he returned with the drinks Jim was in the same state as he had left him. He waved the tankard in front of him, watching with amusement as the man's bloodshot and unfocused eyes tried to follow it. Finally he put it down and settled down on the other side of the table from Jim.

"Now with this drink, I have a proposition for you." Jim took a swig from the tankard,

"What sort of proposition?" he asked suspiciously. He was still sober enough to be wary of Jack. Everyone was. Jack's grin broadened.

"I have some damage to me ship, ye see, and I need someone who knows what they're doing to fix it." He watched Jim expectantly. Jim took a long time considering. Not surprising the amount he had obviously had to drink. Finally he spoke.

"On one condition." Jack nodded, preparing to make a run for it. "You take me on your ship as a member of the crew. Jack relaxed, he had been expecting something much worse, like gold or something else that was shiny and expensive. He nodded.

"That seems fair." He reached over and shook hands with Jim making a mental note to hide all the rum as soon as he got back to the _Pearl_. He stood up and pressed a few coins into Jim's hand telling him to spend it wisely. Jim had no idea that it was his own money.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, Jim was at the ship yards looking surprisingly chirpy and sober for a man who had spent most of the night before drinking. Jack was there to meet him and showed him the damage. There was a little damage to the rudder and some other bits and pieces, Jim set to work and by lunchtime they were ready to sail. Jack had informed the crew of the new addition and they began to load up and get things ready.

They were just ready to cast off. Jack stood at the wheel. He shouted orders and the crew hurried to get the ship out of the dock. As his hands went to the wheel a huge gust of wind picked up. Jack's hand went immediately to his hat. The wind was so strong that he had to close his eyes. When he opened them again Calypso stood before him.

* * *

Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Much love!

Pirate-x-Girls


End file.
